Following A Rival
by Lucicelo
Summary: After a dispute with Miyagi over a misunderstanding on a date during finals week, Shinobu ends up following Hiroki when he is out on a date with Nowaki. After spying on them, Shinobu has got it in his head that Miyagi is not as affectionate as Nowaki and the next day confronts his lover about it. Terrorist, Egoist. ONESHOT.


_A/N: More and more oneshots come out of me in waves...this time I am actually writing terrorist mixed into egoist. Though this is mostly Shinobu stopping in his complaining about Hiroki and Miyagi's 'relationship' since he catches Hiroki out with his own boyfriend who treats him so well. In fact, Shinobu would complaint to Miyagi that he isn't as affectionate as Nowaki in the end which I had to add._

_Hope you all like it!_

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Following a Rival (ONESHOT)

Shinobu glared at Hiroki from his spot on the visitor's couch Hiroki and Miyagi had in their office. He waited for Miyagi to finish grading his papers that were in a neat pile on his desk. They were supposed to go out on a date later that day, he was surprised he managed to get Miyagi to agree with him. Yet, Miyagi didn't hurry up on his grading and he was sure this was done on purpose. Miyagi was whistling a tune while he danced in his seat while twirling his pen in his hand, reading the papers at a snail's pace.

He tapped his foot onto the ground. Moving his eyes to Miyagi, he saw his lover leaning back on his chair and didn't look like he was reading anything. In fact, it looked like he was taking a break or was dragging this out until he left the office in boredom. Miyagi wasn't going to get his way, he was going to remain there until they left that office together.

Besides, he already finished his classes for the day at the university he attended, he knew he would ace his finals next week, he had all the time in the world to waste.

"And when exactly are you going to be _done_?" He could take anymore as Shinobu snapped.

Miyagi turned around, he wasn't bothered by the interruption as he blew him a kiss. This caused the young man to blush but this didn't stop him from glaring at Miyagi from trying to distract him.

"Shinobu-chin, I want to really get a good part of this done before I go back home."

"But you can do all of this at home, you always grade your usual stuff at home."

Miyagi informed him. "I never grade finals at home, I might accidentally lose a student's final and they have to retake it to get their grade the day before the deadline or even before then."

Hiroki snorted. "Like you did two semesters ago? That poor girl almost hyperventilated because she thought she was going to fail your course. At least, you learned your lesson from then."

Miyagi pointed to the bag near Hiroki's desk. "But you are taking your finals home."

Hiroki said. "I have something to do later today so I can't stay here all afternoon hearing your cheesy jokes, Miyagi. Besides, I actually don't lose my tests like you do." His phone suddenly rang as he took it from his pocket, he read the number and answered it. "Hello? Nowaki?"

Miyagi smiled as he returned to correcting his tests, Hiroki's whole demeanor changed whenever he talked to Nowaki. No matter how much Hiroki denied it, Miyagi saw right through him and heard his harsh voice transform into something more gentle. This occurred when Hiroki talked to his parents but those calls were rare since they knew Hiroki worked at the university all day.

Shinobu remained in his seat and stopped tapping his feet. He looked at both Miyagi and Hiroki, but kept his ears open to Hiroki's conversation. It seemed like Hiroki was going on a date of his own, the guy was making time in his busy schedule to see his own lover. This was something Miyagi didn't do often and this aggravated Shinobu more than he would have liked.

Hiroki placed his graded papers in one of his drawers while he held his phone with his other hand. "Yes Nowaki, I am almost done here." Shinobu noticed Hiroki turned slightly red in the face. "Of course I remember where we are going to meet after you leave work! You know I won't have time to change out of these clothes right?"

Miyagi peeked over his shoulder with a grin on his face. "Hi-ro-ki! Are you planning a date over there? Maybe I can help you with the clothing situation you have going on, I do have extra clothes in the closet."

Hiroki's eyebrow twitched when he told Nowaki. "Wait a second." He turned to Miyagi. "Shut up Miyagi! Your giant clothes are not what I need right now!" He went back to his conversation with Nowaki. "Whatever you wear is fine and no I am not borrowing Miyagi's sweaty clothes."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, Miyagi is staying with his own lover. Yes, the young one you saw the last time you were here Nowaki. I know, I'll see you later." Shinobu saw a small smile form on Hiroki's face before he ended the call. "Love you too." Hiroki muttered quick and then pressed the end button.

Shinobu asked Miyagi again. "Are you almost done yet?"

Miyagi let out a sigh when he responded. "I'm sorry but no, I am not done yet and I won't be for a while."

"Wait...you are not going with me?"

Miyagi frowned, he saw the disillusioned demeanor Shinobu was expressing. "I told you last week that I was going to be busy. I have tests to grade and this leaves me with less time to spare. We can have dinner at home okay?"

Shinobu didn't want to argue since he was just too upset as he stiffly nodded his head. "Fine." He didn't say another word as he walked out of the room, leaving Hiroki shaking his head.

Miyagi saw Hiroki's action when he said. "C'mon Kamijou, you know we are both busy and have to do all of this grading before the deadline."

"I know." Hiroki said as he grabbed a bag of ungraded papers when he said. "But you should have been more blunt with the kid last week to prevent this sort of thing. Besides, Nowaki and I manage to make time for small dates when the time calls for it."

"Let me guess, you know his whole schedule for the week?" Miyagi smirked.

"No." Hiroki stated. "His schedule changes depending on what is going on at the hospital, it is never set in stone." Miyagi lit a brand new cigarette as the smoke reached Hiroki's nose. "It seems you have time to spare."

Miyagi blew out a line of smoke. "I am taking a break, it's not a crime."

Hiroki put on his sweater when he turned to Miyagi. "Take your brat out on that date, Miyagi. I don't need him glaring at me while I am in my own office because you don't give him enough attention."

Miyagi laughed as he tried patting the top of Hiroki's head but Hiroki managed to dodge his hand in time. "We are in going into finals week Hiroki, Shinobu-chin should understand that I have no time for him. His university is almost at finals week as well so he shouldn't have to worry about these type of things when he should focus on his studies."

Hiroki rolled his eyes as he smacked Miyagi on the shoulder. "You are not the one that has to deal with his stares." He fiddled with his scarf when he said. "He looked irritated from you telling him you were not done after such a long time of waiting for you. One of these days he will leave you."

"No, he won't." Miyagi gestured all around his own body. "He can't help but want this. Besides, he knew I might cancel this week considering this university are having their finals before his university's finals week."

Hiroki rolled his eyes when he walked out the door. "Just saying, the kid will snap one of these days on you."

* * *

Shinobu shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked out of the cafe he spent some time on his own to collect his thoughts. At first, he was angry at Miyagi for basically sending him out of his office. Miyagi had promised him they would at least go out to eat somewhere when he was on break but it seemed the professor just wanted him out of the way. He understood everyone was in finals week and that his own university had theirs next week but it didn't mean there wouldn't be some time to simply chat or eat some convenience store food.

He rubbed his hands to warm them up. He knew he was behaving selfishly in wanting all of Miyagi's attention but he wanted to have some fun before he had to dive into his own finals. This way he wouldn't feel stressed and was alone without Miyagi in his apartment since his time would be spent at the university. Switching back and forth in his finals would tire him out and he needed a good memory to think about during the duration of his exams.

Now that he thought about it some more, he knew he was inconsiderate of his boyfriend's own workload. Of course Miyagi wouldn't have any time for him, although, he had witnessed Hiroki talking to his own lover about their date. He did feel a slight bout of jealousy because even Hiroki was putting in time in his own relationship but he forced the feeling away. Maybe that was a one time thing, Hiroki couldn't possibly make time for his lover all the time. The guy was a workaholic, most of the time he visited Miyagi's office, Hiroki was correcting papers.

Scratching the back of his neck, he turned a corner and dodged a group of high school girls who were in the middle of gossiping about something from their school. Shinobu tuned them out while he paid attention to the rest of his surroundings and their voices dissipated into nothing the more he walked away.

In the horizon, he saw a tall figure stood in front of a restaurant with a black turtleneck and dark brown slacks. The moment the man turned around to his direction, Shinobu recognized him as Hiroki Kamijou's boyfriend. He lifted up his jacket slightly while he hid behind another group of students. For a moment, he questioned why he was hiding from the guy, it wasn't like he had anything against Nowaki in the first place.

Until he caught Hiroki walking right past him and he turned into another direction so he wouldn't see him. Peeking over his shoulder, he saw Nowaki's giant smile the moment he laid eyes on Hiroki. Nowaki reached out his hand and caressed Hiroki's cheek lightly while he said something that Shinobu couldn't hear.

He waited for Hiroki to smack Nowaki's hand away in anger but he saw Hiroki leaning into Nowaki's hand slightly. Then, Hiroki moved away from him when more people walked down the street and Nowaki opened the door to the restaurant. Shinobu read the title of the restaurant and knew it got good ratings but was low key enough that not many knew about it.

Shinobu shuffled closer to the door and only entered when a waiter seated the couple to their table on the far corner. The waiter returned to seat him and Shinobu requested a table that wasn't in view of Hiroki and Nowaki's table. Shinobu saw the waiter quirk an eyebrow at his request but didn't say word against him.

"I'll just have a simple coke, thanks." Shinobu said when he sat down in his seat, he kept his eyes on Nowaki and Hiroki.

Both of them were lost in their own world and Shinobu bit the inside of his cheek at how at ease those two were. Nowaki was bold in his gestures while Hiroki's facial expressions gave away his adoration for the man sitting in front of him.

Shinobu had to pinch himself to believe that Hiroki was capable of expressing love for someone else.

But then again, it wasn't like Hiroki was a robot who couldn't express any feelings. He caught Lady Kamijou visiting the university and he saw her fussing over her son who smiled the whole time she was there.

He really was just like everybody else.

* * *

Shinobu peeked from the top of his menu, while sipping the soda that he ordered earlier in the evening. He watched Hiroki and Nowaki chatting about something while the taller man had the biggest smile on his face. He met Nowaki a while back but he had not seen him since the day Nowaki told him was Hiroki Kamijou's birthday. Not that he cared about the man's birthday at the time.

When Hiroki smiled after the younger man caressed his hand, Shinobu rubbed his eyes, he thought he was dreaming but he knew it was reality. There was no way that any guy would touch Hiroki Kamijou and smile while doing it but Nowaki did it without any hesitation. He turned to look at Nowaki who not only stared at Hiroki with the most loving smile on his face, he leaned over and whispered something in Hiroki's ear which made the professor's cheeks turn slightly pink.

Shinobu stopped sipping his soda and deeply sighed. If only he was years older he wouldn't have such scheduling issues with Miyagi and he certainly wouldn't be tailing someone else on their date. Although, this gave him some insight in Hiroki's outside life since he only knew him through his interactions with Miyagi. The fact the guy managed to have a lover was definitely something he never expected. He only saw Hiroki as someone who lead a solitary life not share it with someone else. Especially someone with the most kind smile Shinobu had seen lately.

He should have known Hiroki didn't behave the same way as he usually did as his job. This softer man who conversed with his lover, probably talking about anything in particular, was not the infamous 'Demon Kamijou' he heard some students call him. In fact, this man was smiling and gave Nowaki all the attention he had for this little get together.

His eyes widened when Nowaki used the menu to reach forward and kissed Hiroki. This time, Hiroki flicked Nowaki's forehead with his finger and Nowaki just laughed in amusement at Hiroki's reaction.

Suddenly, Shinobu felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and he saw Miyagi's name on the screen with plenty of messages which he must not have felt when he was walking around earlier. He didn't want to answer the man but he wanted to know what the messages contained, maybe Miyagi was apologizing to him.

Shinobu swiped his finger across the screen and entered his messages to read the texts.

**Shinobu-chin where are you? You are not at your home and you are not in my apartment.**

**Are you still mad?**

**Look I'm sorry.**

Shinobu put his phone back in his pocket as his ignored the new onslaught of messages from Miyagi. He wasn't really that mad at Miyagi but he wanted to make him think that he was mad. His eyes were focused on Hiroki as he got up and left to the direction of the restroom, leaving Nowaki at the table who was sipping on the wine they ordered.

What Shinobu didn't notice was that Hiroki had spotted him from his new location. It took Hiroki a few seconds to assess on his identity, he rolled his eyes before heading to the restroom.

* * *

Nowaki and Hiroki made it out of the restaurant, walking side by side. Nowaki peeked over his shoulder and he saw Shinobu motioning the waiter to go to his table and gave him the money for the tab. He stopped himself from laughing at how obvious Shinobu was spying on them when they were inside of the restaurant. Placing his hand on Hiroki's lower back, he lead him away toward another direction which lead into an almost empty street. He was sure Shinobu wouldn't follow them all the way home after he lost sight of them.

Hiroki leaned more towards Nowaki's side as they entered into an almost void street. There were not a lot of people to stare at them as they walked back to their apartment after their dinner. Usually, they ate at home but they agreed to go on a date once in a while so they didn't have to stay at home all the time. Their schedules did screw up any dates but they always managed to find some time for each other.

Now that Nowaki's fluctuating and unpredictable schedule was slowing down, they had more time to spare. This was something Hiroki advantage of on the weekends or even on weekdays he didn't have much work to correct. Besides, he knew Nowaki appreciated that he made an effort to meet up, even if it was only for a cup of coffee. When they were first dating, he was mostly focused on his schoolwork that even when they were out on a date

when he commented. "You know Takatsuki-san has been following us since we entered the restaurant, right Hiro-san?"

Hiroki made sure his scarf was on properly when he turned to Nowaki. "I only figured it out when I went to the bathroom and I saw him looking at you. Honestly, the kid isn't very stealthy at all. I am surprised I couldn't feel his stare when he constantly keeping his eyes on me whenever he is in the office."

Nowaki pouted. "He doesn't have a crush on you does he?"

Hiroki hit Nowaki's shoulder playfully as he smirked. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Nowaki interlaced their hands. "Not at all, I was just wondering. No one would stare at someone and follow them without a valid reason."

"He is only staring at me since he still thinks Miyagi wants me, I keep telling the old fart to deal with this problem but he is content having me deal with it." Hiroki rolled his head as he placed his cheek on Nowaki's chest. "One of these days he will regret his actions."

Nowaki pressed his lips on top of Hiroki's head. "You have your headphones in your office right?"

"I will be blocking them the moment there are any signs of fighting. Hell, I should have done that sooner. Those things would have saved me some headaches in the past." They shared a laugh as they went home without any more problems.

* * *

"You are an awful boyfriend."

Miyagi blinked as he stared at Shinobu with a cigarette in between his fingers. "Come again?"

"You are an _awful_ boyfriend." Shinobu stated with his arms crossed over his chest.

Miyagi laughed out loud which incensed Shinobu as he got a hold of the cigarette and snuffed it out. "Hey!" Miyagi stopped laughing as he frowning. "I don't know what's got you telling me that I am a bad boyfriend but if this is about me being busy about finals wee-"

"It's not about finals week." Shinobu said, he tossed the cigarette in the trash and while he was at it, he grabbed the packet on Miyagi's desk. "It's just that I have been blind on how a boyfriend is supposed to behave with their lover and you are doing a horrible job at it." He flicked his wrist and the packet of smokes smacked the inside of the trash can, landing in a loud smack on the bottom of it.

At that moment, Hiroki walked inside of the office. With his bag full of ungraded papers he needed to grade during his lunchtime, he already planned which ones to do and the others he would do at home. He froze at the entrance when he immediately noticed the annoyed expression on Shinobu's face while Miyagi took this chance to grab his smokes from the trashcan. Hiroki let out a deep sigh as he gripped the strap of his bag, he could always just ignore them while he worked.

The pair of headphones in his desk would provide full coverage from the onslaught of words he was sure Shinobu would inflict on Miyagi. Shinobu didn't care if he was in the room in the first place when he talked with Miyagi, this shouldn't turn out any differently than those other times. Although, last time he was roped in when Miyagi mentioned how he was such a s_weet_ talker which made Shinobu jealous and for the following week, the intense glaring started.

He walked inside of their office, ignoring the stares from both Shinobu and Miyagi, he placed his bag on his desk. Instantly, Shinobu turned back to Miyagi and started telling about him being a bad boyfriend, Hiroki tuned the young man out as he took out a red pen and read his first paper. His eyebrows furrowed, the gravity of mistakes on this paper was beyond help, he was sure this student did this on purpose to torture him. But then again, he was sure that no student would test having a bad grade when a majority of students had their school paid for and one wrong move would cut them off.

After a few minutes he finished the paper he graded and went onto the next one. He

"-And another thing, Kamijou's boyfriend sure knows how to treat him properly!"

Hiroki's attention snapped from his papers when he heard Shinobu mentioning Nowaki. If Shinobu was going to attack Nowaki, he wanted to hear the whole story before he launched his defensive arguments. The kid could insult him all he wanted but not his lover, who had done nothing wrong. He held his pen in his hand as he spun his chair around and gave Shinobu his full attention.

"What exactly are you talking about? Care to explain why you are talking about Nowaki?" Hiroki asked, he tapped his pen on his desk and waited for Shinobu to give him a coherent answer.

Shinobu turned to him, his face flushed red that Hiroki caught him mentioning his boyfriend. "Well.." He coughed into his hand to disguise his embarrassment when he said. "I caught you out parading with your boyfriend, Kamijou."

"And? I am allowed to leave my own home to be with my lover, Takatsuki."

Miyagi hid his cigarettes in his drawer as he watched them talk. This was the first time he had seen Shinobu talking to Hiroki without outwardly glaring at him or having the whole atmosphere in the room grow incredibly awkward.

Shinobu admitted as he frowned. "You have a great boyfriend, Kamijou, he holds your hand and kisses your cheek when you two are out. He holds out the door for you and he didn't treat you like you were a kid, he freaking listened to you when you were talking to him. Miyagi does _none _of those things when he goes out with me."

Hiroki's eyebrow arched as he stared Shinobu directly in the eyes to identify any lies in what he just told him. When he saw none, he relaxed in his seat, he felt sort of bad for the kid. Miyagi didn't do any of those couple things in public because it was to protect him, not because he was being a bad boyfriend. Miyagi had told him his reasons in keeping this all under wraps, the older man was simply waiting for the opportunity to reveal this relationship little by little.

But then again, Hiroki knew the Dean wouldn't reject this relationship when he actually liked Miyagi. The shock of his son being gay would wear off and would immediately accept his old son-in-law, it didn't seem Risako wanted Miyagi back, there was no need for any awkwardness. Yet, Hiroki didn't want to comment on this when it really was none of his business, well, unless he was asked about it.

Miyagi rubbed his temples when he finally spoke. "Shinobu-chin, there is a reason why I don't act all couple like with you."

Shinobu whipped his head to his direction as his eyes narrowed. "I know it is because of gossipers around this place but even when we went to the hot springs out of town you didn't do anything! No one there could have possibly known anyone in my family or you for that matter!"

Miyagi knew Shinobu had a point but to get their relationship to work, Shinobu needed to age a little bit more before the age difference didn't matter. At that point, no one would bat an eye on their relationship.

"Please wait a while longer, you know the main reasons why I don't want to show our relationship so soon."

Shinobu glared at him. "It is not my fault I fell for someone _way _older than me. You should be taking responsibility and you are not doing a good job at it."

Miyagi smiled awkwardly as he turned to Hiroki for help but Hiroki was focused on his papers with headphones in his ears. "Oh c'mon Kamijou!"

Shinobu snapped. "Don't involve him in this, he actually has someone who can kick your ass!"

A flashback of Nowaki almost punching him resurfaced as he paled. He never knew how hard Nowaki could punch and he didn't want to find that out any time soon.

"Don't bring that up please!" Miyagi pleaded. "The memories are too horrible to recollect."

Shinobu scoffed. "Why in the hell did I fall for a person like you?"

"Because you want my hot bod." Miyagi suggested with a grin.

"Hah. Try again." Shinobu said, he checked the time on his phone as he frowned, he was going to be late for his family dinner thing if he didn't leave. "You are lucky Miyagi, I have to go somewhere." Miyagi sighed in relief. "After I come back home, we will continue this."

Miyagi tried not to groan out loud as Shinobu made his way to the door. When Shinobu put his mind onto something, he didn't give up until he got his fill of the situation and then it was resolved. The one thing he knew was a result was their make up sex. Miyagi tried not to grin at the end result but he knew it would be a while until it got to that point.

Shinobu was surprised when he opened the door and saw Nowaki in front of him, his fist was up in the air and he assumed he was about to knock on the door. Nowaki immediately moved out of the way so he could pass through and gave him a sweet smile while he excused himself.

Hiroki noticed Nowaki standing near the door as he got up and walked to the door. "You didn't tell me you were going to come over." He took out the ear buds from his ears and put them in his pocket.

Shinobu remained where he stood as he watched the both of them.

Nowaki grinned. "I missed you so much. Also, I finished everything I needed to do for the morning and I figured you could use the company." He knew Miyagi purposely distracted Hiroki with his jokes so maybe being there would lessen them a bit.

"You do know I am grading my finals this week right?"

Shinobu's eyes widened when Nowaki held Hiroki's hand and the professor didn't shake him off.

"I know but we can just chat for a bit before I go to the grocery store to get some pork for pork cutlets." Nowaki held back a comment when he saw Hiroki's eyes practically sparkle at the news, it was just adorable.

Hiroki informed Nowaki. "Then I'll bring some drinks on my way home, don't buy any."

"Of course," Nowaki stared into Hiroki's eyes and Shinobu couldn't take such a lovey dovey atmosphere, well in his perspective it was a loving atmosphere between the two of them.

Shinobu announced. "I'm leaving," He turned to Miyagi. "You better come straight home, Miyagi." He hurried past Nowaki and hustled down the hall, leaving Nowaki immensely confused.

"Um..did anything happen before I arrived?"

Hiroki smirked. "Only that Miyagi now has to do a lot of shit to gain the brat's favor again."

They heard Miyagi slam his face onto the table and Nowaki held back a laugh at Miyagi's dilemma. He briefly held Hiroki before he said good bye and left his lover's side. Hiroki waved at him and then entered his office, ignoring Miyagi counting off the things he needed to do to calm Shinobu down.

THE END.


End file.
